Dr. Caballeron's henchponies
(Biff) (Rogue) (Withers, usually) (Withers, mobile game) (Pickpocket) Brown (Rosy Thorn) |mane = (Biff) (Rogue) (Withers) (Pickpocket) Orange (Rosy Thorn) |coat = (Biff) (Rogue) (Withers) (Pickpocket) Light blue (Rosy Thorn) |cutie mark = (Biff) (Rogue) (Withers) (Pickpocket) White rose with prickly thorns (Rosy Thorn) |relatives = To Rosy Thorn: Thaddeus Vine (brother) |voice = Biff: Ian Hanlin (English) Rogue: Scott Underwood (English) Withers: Scott Underwood (English) Pickpocket: Colin Murdoch (English) |headercolor = #2A2E32 |headerfontcolor = #FAFAFA}} Biff, Rogue, Withers, Pickpocket, and Rosy Thorn are five ponies who appear as henchponies to Dr. Caballeron. The former three first appear in Daring Don't, "Pickpocket" first appears in Stranger Than Fan Fiction, and Rosy Thorn appears in chapter books. "Pickpocket" is unnamed in the series, his name being a placeholder name, but Biff, Rogue, and Withers are named in Daring Doubt, chapter books, and Tails of Equestria, and Biff and Rogue are also named in merchandise.__TOC__ Designs Biff shares his body style, eyebrows, and eye color with S04E04 Unnamed Earth Stallion #8, S04E04 Unnamed Earth Stallion #5, S04E04 Unnamed Earth Stallion #2, and S05E25 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1 and his body style and eyebrows with "Quick Trim" and S07E16 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #3. Rogue shares his body style and eye color with "Real Article", S05E16 Unnamed Earth Stallion #17, and "Wylin Slobinzki". Depiction in the series Biff, Rogue, and Withers first appear in the season four episode Daring Don't. They are first seen invading Daring Do's forest home and fighting her for the Ring of Destiny. When Rainbow Dash accidentally distracts Daring Do, the henchponies overpower her, and Dr. Caballeron seizes the Ring of Destiny from her. When Caballeron and the henchponies are later approached by Daring Do in disguise, they prepare to sell the Ring of Destiny to her for a large amount of bits, but Ahuizotl arrives and scares them off. Biff, Rogue, and Withers also appear in the season six episode Stranger Than Fan Fiction alongside "Pickpocket". They capture Rainbow Dash and Quibble Pants on multiple occasions, though the latter ensures their escape each time either by deceiving the crooks or setting off an ancient booby trap. In season seven, Biff, Rogue, Withers, and Pickpocket appear in Daring Done? They once again capture Rainbow Dash and try to make off with Somnambula's collection of priceless glowpaz, but Daring Do, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie thwart their schemes. In season nine, Biff, Rogue, and Withers appear in Daring Doubt accompanying Dr. Caballeron and Fluttershy to the Tenochtitlan Basin in search of the Truth Talisman of Tonatiuh. Like Caballeron, the henchponies are surprised and impressed by Fluttershy's kindness and ability to tame ferocious animals. Toward the end of the episode, Rogue quits his henchpony job to pursue his dream of being an opera singer. Other depictions IDW comics In , numerous generic-looking stallions appear as Dr. Caballeron's henchponies in his quest for Queen Parabola's treasure. On page 14, Biff and Withers appear in Princess Eris' casino. Chapter books In the chapter book Daring Do and the Eternal Flower, Outlaw (implied to be Biff but unidentified), Rogue, and Withers appear again as Dr. Caballeron's henchponies. They ambush Daring Do at a dinner party hosted by the Equestrian Botanical Society, but she eventually overcomes them. Later, she meets Caballeron's fourth henchpony: a freelance adventurer Pegasus named Rosy Thorn. Rosy Thorn briefly teams up with Daring Do to rescue Daring's uncle Gallant True from Ahuizotl. However, she is later revealed to be one of Ahuizotl's partners, and she betrays Daring in order to get her to lead them to the Eternal Flower. Withers appears again in Daring Do and the Forbidden City of Clouds. He breaks into A. B. Ravenhoof's house in search of information about Cirrostrata, an invisible city in the sky. ''Tails of Equestria Withers, Rogue, and Biff appear in ''The Curse of the Statuettes. Software My Little Pony (mobile game) Biff (under the name "Caballeron's Bandolero"), Pickpocket (under the name "Henchpony"), Rogue (under the name "Caballeron's Brigand"), and Withers (under the name "Caballeron's Thug") are characters in Gameloft's mobile game. The game's description of Caballeron's Bandolero states, "This pony's no good -- we think it's the fedora. (It totally gives him the shadiest aura!)" The game's description of Henchpony states, "He's always around when 'The Doctor' needs henching. How'd he get his nickname? We'd like not to mention." The game's description of Caballeron's Brigand states, "This pony's Caballeron's primary muscle -- if you try to escape, then you're in for a tussle!" The game's description of Caballeron's Thug states, "This henchpony's never seen without his shades -- they help him look cool in his villainous trades." Merchandise In the Crystal Games expansion set of Enterplay's collectible card game, Biff is named on card #156 R, which attributes to him and Daring Do the respective quotes "Running away, Daring Do? What are you, chicken?" and "Nopony calls me chicken..." In the Defenders of Equestria expansion set, Rogue is named "Pow" on card #23 R, which includes the quote "I got yer back, Doc. Let's get back to base and you tell us our next move, yeah?" Quotes :"Dr. Caballeron wants to see you in his tent." :"Yeah, he's looking forward to meeting our unexpected guests." :"We'll take you there right away." :— Withers, Rogue, and Biff, The Curse of the Statuettes page 26 Gallery See also * * * * * * *Pony with a similar name to Withers: Buck Withers. References ru:Приспешники Доктора Кабаллерона Category:Earth ponies Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Female characters Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Reformed antagonists Category:Supporting characters